The objectives of this proposal are to perform molecular conformational analyses, confirm molecular structures of chemically synthesized materials, perform structural analyses of drug metabolites and characterize damaged biomolecules caused by ionizing and non-ionizing radiation. The methodology to be used is nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy. This proposal deals with many subjects in the area of cancer research. The results provided by these studies will further our understanding of this important health problem at the molecular level.